Wedding Bell Blues
by boshrocks
Summary: Six years after the gang graduates and separates Quinn recieves a letter about a wedding. Old feeligns resurface and old flames are relit. Chase/Zoey Quinn/Logan Michael/Lola not like other reunion stories
1. Chapter 1

The wedding

The wedding. Finally. Not my own, of course. Science and love doesn't mix.

No, the wedding is one we all knew would happen, even at PCA.

It seems such a long time ago. In truth it's only six years since we left. I really miss the place. No other school I was at accepted me. Before I went to PCA I'd been expelled from several other schools. While I was the best student in science and maths my habit for blowing things like laboratories up meant that I wasn't too popular.

I didn't make many friends at my other schools. They called me a 'spaz' and a 'freak'. And I knew that it was only a matter of time before I had to switch schools again so I didn't make friends, because I knew I'd have to say goodbye to them and I hate goodbyes.

When I left PCA I thought it wasn't goodbye. My best friends would stay with me forever, and our friendship would last. I thought we'd always be friends, always. How wrong I was.

We drifted apart. The frequent video phone calls became less frequent. From more than two a week, to one a fortnight, to one a month, to one every six months.

The six of us drifted so far apart. Except Chase and Zoey of course.

A letter announcing their wedding with the request to be a bridesmaid arrived today. Of course I'll accept. I wouldn't miss this for the world. It would be like refusing a Nobel Prize.

We always knew they'd get married. They were perfect for each other and we all knew he was in love with her from the moment he saw her.

I'm just surprised they waited so long. We all thought they would get engaged before they left PCA and married the summer after we graduated. None of us thought they would wait six years. I've been waiting for this letter since we left.

Zoey says it's going to be a bit of a reunion. None of us have met in person since we split for college. That was a sad day; I was leaving for Yale, Lola for Julliard, Michael for UCLA, Zoey and Chase for the University of Toronto of all places, and Logan went to Princeton. We said it wouldn't be the end. We said we'd see each other again, despite being spread out across the country and, for the engaged couple, Canada.

We had that last summer after graduation together. We all went away to Logan's beach house and we enjoyed ourselves.

Logan. I was dating him back then. We'd been dating in senior year and through that summer vacation. Because of our contrasting personalities we'd had to keep the relationship secret until he declared his love for me at the prom.

We had a last, glorious, fun-filled summer together, the six of us. Friends together. We had parties, barbeques on the beach, larks in the pool and, in general, a good time.

But like all good things it had to end. And although neither of us said anything at first, Logan and I knew that the parting of the gang would also mean that we would have to part. I loved him, and I love him still in my own way. He made me feel special in a way that no other boy had. Or has, ever since.

Love and science don't mix. I've tried to date my classmates at Yale but all relationships ended fairly rapidly once we disagreed on scientific points. After a while I gave up and dedicated my life to my work.

Sounds sad I know, but what else could I do? I'm Quinn Pensky. I wish I could be different but I tried that at PCA when Mark dumped me and as Logan pointed out; it didn't work for me. I am who I am.

Zoey always used to say that if a guy couldn't handle you at your worst then he didn't deserve you at your best, and I think she's right. She's always right. It's a bit annoying really.

No one has managed to get close to me since Logan. I haven't let them. He knew me better than my own parents. And for all his stupidity he understood me.

Oh Einstein! I'm going to have to see him! He's bound to be one of Chase's best men at the wedding.

Our relationship didn't end well. We knew we'd have to part ways but he wasn't ready to break up. He wanted to fight for us. I had to be the voice of reason. Long distance never works. True, it wasn't a great distance, not like Michael from the rest of us, but still I know what he's like. Even if he did love me, the strain of being monogamous, with me being hundreds of miles away from him, would have got too much for him. He would have cheated on me, a lot.

There's only two things I can't stand happening to me; being called a spaz, and being betrayed.

We had a long and messy break up. I hated every second of it. He actually cried when he realised that there was no hope in trying to save us. That broke my heart more than anything.

As much as I hated it I knew it would have to happen. I knew that even we wouldn't last at long distance.

He wanted me to go to Princeton with him, but unlike him my parents aren't millionaires. He offered to pay for me to go there but they didn't offer the sort of course I wanted to do.

I had to make my head overrule what my heart was trying to tell me. I had to be sensible and think of the future.

But I am meandering off topic. The wedding. A big ballroom deal, black tie. And it's in three weeks. I bet Zoey's freaking out about it. She sounds like she is in the letter. She sounds quite frazzled by the whole affair.

I bet it hasn't bothered Chase. Not that the groom ever matters in the planning of his own wedding. People think it's 50/50 but it's really more like 90/10 in favour of the bride. And he's so laid back anyway he won't be fussed.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked through the arrivals gate at the airport I looked out for Zoey

As I walked through the arrivals gate at the airport I looked out for Zoey. She said she'd meet me at arrivals. I was nervous at seeing her again. Friends we may have been, but friends that had drifted apart. Would I even recognise her? It had been four years since the video chats stopped. And I knew that I had changed. In appearance certainly.

I had no cause to fear. There she was, looking very like the Zoey I remembered. A little taller, not as brown, golden hair now just tinted with brown, the same smile, the same green eyes, the same Zoey.

And I had clearly not changed that much since she recognised me immediately. The smile widened as she called a cheery hello and ducked beneath the barrier and ran to me. I jogged to meet her, also beaming.

I remembered that hug, when I thought I had forgotten it. She held me very close and I could feel her heartbeat even though our sweaters. When we parted slightly she toyed with a lock of my hair as she scrutinised my face.

"Oh I've missed you Quinn."

"Not half as much as I've missed you. All of you. The whole gang."

"Have you been lonely?" Zoey is as intuitive as always.

"I never had, nor have had, such great friends as I had at PCA. But now we focus on you. Why the hell did you wait six years to get married?"

"Because Chase is bashful." She said with a chuckle. "It took him so long to propose. In fact, if he'd waited much longer, I would have proposed to him!"

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest!" I giggled. Picking up my discarded suitcase we left the airport arm in arm.

Toronto is beautiful. It's winter already here, where it was late autumn I left back in Connecticut. Snow already lies thickly on the ground, making everything sparkle. I always think a place looks best when it's snowing.

Zoey laughed at me, saying that Toronto looks best to her in spring, with blossoms swirling down from the trees that line the streets.

We argued the point for a while, in the light hearted way we used to. Then we spoke of the gang. The others had already arrived and the old gang of six was all staying in Chase and Zoey's small house on the outskirts of the town. We carefully didn't mention Logan.

The house was quaint and sweet but modern. As soon as Zoey's yellow convertible Beetle pulled up in the driveway Chase, Lola, Michael and Logan burst out of the front door. Someone must have been on watch for us.

Laughing they engulfed me in a hug. Logan, I noticed, hung back and kept his distance from me. The rest ushered me into the house. We settled in the living room to catch up and chat.

They all looked different but in some way the same. Chase was taller still and his hair was even bushier than usual. Lola was gorgeous, but looked more like she used to than the others did. Michael was goofier than ever, clumsier too. And Logan. Logan was even more beautiful than I remembered. He was always a hunk, and he knew he was, but now he was hunkier than ever. When I looked at him that old feeling dusted itself off and grabbed my attention.

I was in trouble. Feelings I thought lost were suddenly claimed from the lost and found. I noticed that he didn't take his eyes off me as I filled them in on my life, what little there was left. Everyone was looking at me, but his was different. His stare was more intense, as though he was trying to see through to my soul.

They all had achieved what they waned in life, I found out as they filled me in on what they had been doing. Michael was a baseball player for the New York Mets having been sold to them from the LA Dodgers. Lola was an actress on Broadway, apparently one of the most desired young actresses around. Zoey works as a fashion coordinator for a big fashion magazine in Toronto. Chase is a feature writer for the same magazine. Logan is helping his father, movie producer Malcolm Reese. I'm still doing my doctorate.

It feels like they've all achieved so much more with their lives than I have.

Oh, by the way, Michael and Lola are now a couple. Yippee for them but that just leaves me without a partner. Except Logan. Surprisingly he doesn't have a girlfriend or a date to the wedding. Something like hope sparked to life in my heart when I discovered that.

Since my plane hadn't got in until eight Chase suggested we all go out for a meal to celebrate the whole of the gang together again but Logan overruled him. Logan said he had dinner plans with me, although this was the first I'd heard of it.

Chase, to my enormous surprise, didn't fight back, but grinned and nodded. There must be an understanding of some kind between them.

Logan told me to dress up nice, since he was taking me to a fancy restaurant. I smiled sweetly and asked the girls to help me get ready.

I plonked my suitcase on the double bed in the guest bedroom I would be sharing with Lola and opened it. I didn't think I had anything good enough for it.

"Do either of you have anything I can borrow? I only have one dress with me and I don't think it's too good." I shook out my red knee-length dress. It was very flattering and suited me really well. I actually felt really gorgeous in it. But I also wanted to find out if Zoey and Lola knew anything about these dinner plans.

They said they didn't. But the glance they exchanged said otherwise.

Zoey said the dress was perfect but needed a few accessories. Lola ordered me into the dress while Zoey dashed out of the room. Lola then proceeded to wrestle my hair into loose curls and fixed it into a half up half down do. Zoey then returned with a clip of a big red rose which Lola grabbed and used to pin my hair up. My hair was still really long, even longer than it was at school but I rarely went out these days.

Zoey gave me a pair of red strappy heels and told me to wear them. She pinned little silver Tiffany hearts in my ears as Lola moved onto my makeup. I let them get on with it. They seemed to know what they were up to. It all seemed a little planned in advance.

I held my tongue though and kept my suspicions to myself. I could drill Lola later about it. Right now I had to get my head around the fact that I was about to go on a date with Logan.

My nerves overcame me and my hands shook as Zoey spritzed me with some perfume. When I asked what it was she said it was white musk.

"For the pheromones." She whispered conspiratorially.

"Pheromones? White musk hasn't been proved to enhance a woman's pheromones." I laughed, in spite of my nerves.

"Whatever. It's still a sexy scent. Plus, Logan likes it." Zoey argued making me laugh again.

I noticed that she didn't suggest a necklace and when I suggested on she waved it away saying it would be too much. "Less is more." She demanded.

I slipped on the engraved silver bracelet Logan had given me years ago and Zoey made no argument to that. Lola leant me her designer silvery cream coat and then they pronounced me ready to go.

Logan was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. He looked stunning in a black tailored suit minus a tie and a purple silk shirt. My heartbeat quickened when I saw his devastatingly beautiful smile.

This was going to be some date. I knew I was a goner before I even stepped out into the crisp night air.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew I was in trouble

I knew I was in trouble. I knew I was about to fall in love with him all over again.

He was a perfect gentleman and the restaurant was very swanky. Slightly bemused I let him lead me to a private booth in a corner. Mood lighting sent pools of light on selected tables and the clientele were mostly older couples.

"This is nice. Reminds me of when we were…together."

He smiled charmingly at me across the candle. "Now was that so hard to say?"

I smirked back challengingly. "There's a lot more I'd like to say to you."

"Such as?" he smirked too, almost as though he knew what I was thinking.

"It's not important. Not anymore."

He ordered us some white wine and then put a jewellery box on my plate. Tentatively I opened it. It contained a silver necklace; this explained why Zoey and Lola didn't put a necklace on me. It was beautiful, lots of small, but still dazzling diamonds around the chain with a simply huge heart shaped diamond as a pendant.

"Oh my god." I said staring at the glittering spectrum of glinting light radiating from within the box.

"Like it?" Logan asked, sweetly concerned.

"Love it. But it's too much." I said tearing my eyes away from the necklace.

"For you, never." Oh dear; I think he just stole my heart for good.

"Logan, I can't accept this." I whispered.

"Of course you can. You can wear it to the wedding."

"Well, that is true. Help me put it on?" I heard my brain yelling at me from somewhere in the distance to stop being so blatantly flirty.

He smiled and got up. He knelt down behind my chair and I moved my hair aside as he did the necklace up. The gentle caress of his fingers on my neck made my breath catch in my throat.

I think he heard it because he kissed my cheek as he stood up again. "You know, I haven't stopped thinking about you since we parted." He whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt his breath tickling my ear. When I opened them again he was sitting opposite me again, smiling rather smugly at me.

"It looks good on you." he said gently.

I looked down at it and stroked the heart shaped diamond gently. The necklace was quite long and stopped just above my cleavage. Almost subconsciously I noticed his eyes drawn to my hand. My left hand, free of rings, but with his bracelet round my wrist.

"You still have the bracelet." He pointed out.

I looked back up into his eyes. "Naturally. I kept everything you gave me. The notes we passed in class, trying to hide it from our friends. Movie stubs from our dates. The class ring you gave me. I even dried and pressed the flowers you gave me. And that includes the rose that died during our toxic date in the janitors closet."

He chuckled. "I remember. We really shouldn't have hidden it. I've forgotten why we did."

"Oh Logan, we cared too much about what people though about us. We were too preoccupied with our reputations."

"What idiots we were." He said making me laugh.

"We were young."

"Quinny, we weren't that young."

"It's been a long time since anyone's called me that. Only you ever did." I couldn't stop myself smiling.

"How are your Quinnventions?" he asked later, after quite an awkward pause, as our meals came.

"Getting wackier by the year. I haven't had a lot of time to work on them recently. This doctorate's been eating up my life. Good news though, I perfected the anti-gravitational system and made it bigger. I sold some of them to NASA and they train astronauts with them."

"Cool. You've been keeping busy."

"When I'm working I'm distracted from the lack of a life I have. I live for science, as sad as that is."

"Quinn, it's you. You couldn't live without science."

"Probably not. Did I tell you I'd Quinnvented a shampoo that means you can change your hair colour just by thinking of the colour?"

"That's awesome."

I felt myself blushing. "Thanks. Although it can go a bit wrong."

"How do you mean?"

"Well if you don't have a clear idea about the colour it tends to make it go blue."

Logan burst out laughing. "Maybe we can market them. A shampoo like that would make you a fortune."

"Science isn't about money. Alright so the life insurance for someone like me is ridiculously high and NASA did pay me quite a lot for the anti-gravitational systems."

"And there's supplies of course. And I hear those white coats can be pretty pricy." Logan teased.

"Stop that. I know how to take you out with a single move."

"That sounds like a challenge. Care to demonstrate?"

I smirked. I took a sip of wine casually. I delicately dabbed at my mouth with my napkin. I got up from my seat and walked around to him and noticed that he had been watching me carefully, almost hungrily. With my heart pounding like a drummer at a rock concert I leant over Logan. I gently kissed him on the lips and oh god it felt good to taste those lips again.

Leaving him completely stunned I went back to my seat and took a bite of my steak, although I didn't want to lose the taste of Logan.

Eventually he did wake up. "Was that the move?"

I smiled as seductively as I could. "It's one of them."


End file.
